Five Questions
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Abe Knuckleball Brawler is late for the weekly taping of Five Questions with the Champ so Michael Cole and Cena play their own version of Five Questions after Cena coaxes him into it. Cena/Cole SLASH Don't knock it til you've tried it. I make anything wor


**Disclaimer: Really, I own nothing WWE related. If I did, Shawn Michaels would be WHC and Cena would have kissed him on live TV by now. Vinny Mac owns all. No money is being made off of this....yada yada....this is for entertainment....yada yada.**

AN: Okay. So this started out as something completely crackish for that kink meme on LJ. But as I got to typing this, I kept thinking about all the times Cena would tease Michael Cole. And since I own Cena's DVD, it was hard not thinking about all those hilarious segments from Five Questions where Cena would talk about how much he hated Michael Cole. And of course, last Monday night Cena (or maybe two weeks ago) Cena teased Cole about something else. Anyway, my point is that this could actually work. It's more farfetched (in my opinion) than Randy and Mike Adamle but all the same it could work. I just so happen to have a soft spot for Michael Cole and I love it to death when he's getting teased. So….the fruits of my muses. I'm sorry it's so long but it was too much fun. I have a Cole muse now people. OMG! Okay. So I hope you enjoy. BTW, I'm calling them 'Jole'. Te he he

* * *

Cena sat in the small room looking over the sheet of questions. Today he would be taping another epic episode of _Five Questions with the Champ_. As he glanced over today's questions he laughed. People really will ask just about anything he thought. A second later one of his co-hosts walked in. Michael Cole. Well, he wasn't exactly a co-host but he was usually behind the scenes helping with the filming and editing process. Cena watched as a usually uptight and grumpy Michael Cole walked in the small room. He was wearing some black slacks and did not have on a shirt. For the first time, Cena got a glimpse of what lied underneath the tight-fitting collard shirts he usually wore on Monday nights and he was surprised. Michael had a lean, fit torso and could possibly pass as a WWE superstar if he modified his look a little bit. Cole's hair was messy and wet, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He took his seat behind one of the cameras and sighed. When they first started filming Five Questions, Cena wouldn't pay Cole any attention at all. In fact, he hated him but after spending so much time with him lately, he was starting to grow on him. Oh and then there was the fact that he found Michael somewhat attractive. Watching him now with his shirt off was making Cena's member tingle. _Get a grip Cena. It's just Michael Cole._

"Cole what's eatin' you this morning? You look deader than usual."

"Oh shut it Cena. I don't feel like being your source of entertainment. Just stay over there and mind your manners until Ace gets here."

"Aww come on Cole. Don't be that way. I'm actually really curious about you this morning. Maybe it's the drinks from last night talking to me but whatever it is its doing a number on my brain. So come on. Why you so down in the dumps? Jerry wouldn't let you hang with him last night?" he smirked. Cole rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"You think you're really funny don't you?" John threw up his hands grinning.

"I never said I was funny. In fact I wasn't trying to be funny at all. I was just trying to make conversation. The two of us work closely together every week and yet I feel like I don't know you at all."

"I would be inclined to answer except I get the feeling that whatever I say to you will come back to bite me in the butt later on."

"How you figure?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's see…maybe Monday night when you're cutting one of your fifth grade promos in the ring, I can just see something accidentally slipping out of your mouth."

"Cole, Cole…come on man. Give me some credit. I don't ALWAYS pick on you. I mean, you gotta admit I had a reason last week. That tie you had on was very unbecoming of your striking brown eyes," he teased. _And they are quite striking. Damn I'm doing it again._ Cole muttered something incoherent under his breath which made John smile. He loved getting under Michael's skin and it was all too easy too. It didn't take much to piss off the self righteous Michael Cole. He was too much of a goody goody and took every little thing too seriously. Cena knew it was only a matter of time before he pissed Michael off to the point where he would end Five Questions without a second thought, but until that came he was going to continue to piss him off. _And try not to get hornier while I do it…_ Cena moved out of his chair from in front of the camera to take a seat next to Cole.

"Aww come on John," he groaned. "Why can't you stay on your side of the room? Why do you have to sit over here? I need my space."

"I told you we need to get to know each other better. Besides, I plan to be working closely with you for a really long time," he added thoughtfully. Cole's jaw just dropped and he angrily spun around in his spinny chair, turning his back on Cena. "Oh Cole, if you don't talk to me I'm only going to keep messing with you," he teased. Cena rolled his chair closer to Cole's so he could play in his hair. Cole moved his hand around trying to avoid Cena's hands.

"Dammit John will you stop acting like a four year old? Don't you know it's rude to touch people without their permission?" he snapped. Cole whipped around in his chair but when he did, he realized that it was probably the biggest mistake he'd make all day. Cena was leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees, staring at him. He was blinking his eyes like a girl and his lips were poked out in a pout. He looked kind of cute and his member started to tingle pissing him off. It was a reaction he shouldn't be having towards someone like Cena, especially since he was a man.

"Oh Michael, you look so adorable this morning! I could just stare at you all day." Clearly Cole had no idea how to take this and his face started turning all shades of red. It took everything in Cena's power not to laugh. He knew Cole was easy to mess with but he'd never seen him blush like that. Cole was probably the most hated person in the WWE. As much as Cole gets embarrassed on a weekly basis, never had Cena seen him blush like that. John knew he should have left well enough alone. He'd done his job for the day – piss off Michael Cole but that wasn't enough this time. Cena's pouty smile turned into a wicked grin. "Michael are you okay?" he grinned.

"I…I…of course I'm okay," he stammered. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's kind of creepy." Cole tried to sound angry but Cena could hear him faltering. He was nervous and Cena had a pretty good idea why.

"You think I'm creepy Michael?"

"No…well, you looked creepy just now but…forget that," he snapped. "Go back to your side of the room." He spun back around in his chair away from Cena muttering something about a kid. Cena frowned. He hated being called a kid but he supposed coming from Cole that it wasn't that big of a deal. He acted like a five year old around him on purpose. Cena grinned.

"Why won't you look at me Michael? Are you scared of me?"

"No. I just want you to go away." Cena thought about it for a second until he got the most brilliant idea.

"Hey Cole. If you play a game with me then I'll go away and leave you alone…but only if you win," he added. Cole spun around in the chair frowning.

"I don't play games."

"Well I guess I'll stay over here and continue to stare at you with my puppy dog—

"Alright! Alright!" he snapped. "What's the game?"

"It's called Five Questions."

"O…k. So what? I gotta answer questions or—

"No, no, no. We're both going to ask questions. It's just that there's going to be a stipulation."

"What kind of stipulation?"

"Here are the rules." _This is going to be so sweet…_ _Cole's so going down! _"We're going to take turns asking questions about each other. For every question we miss, we'll have to take off something."

"Take off something…as in clothes right?"

"Yep!" he grinned. "Shirt, socks, pants, and boxers or briefs in that order. Now then, let's say you miss question one. That means you'll have to take off your shirt. If you miss question two, then you have to take off your shirt _and_ your socks."

"Wait a second, how's that fair?" Michael was starting to hate this game already and they haven't even started.

"Well you miss two you lose two and so on until we both have asked our five."

"I'm not playing."

"Oh come on Cole! It's not like you can actually lose here. How long have we been doing Five Questions? I'm sure you could answer just about anything I ask you." Michael thought about this for a second. Cena had a good point. They were in their fifth month of filming and during this time he learned a lot about him. Plus, he owned the John Cena DVD so he knew a little bit about his background as well…not that he'd ever tell _him _that.

"Alright. But I swear Cena, if I win and you don't piss off—

"Yeah, yeah. You'll shut me down blah blah blah. You're like the new Gestapo of the internet world," he grumbled. "Okay. So I'll start. Question 1: What's my full name?" Michael looked at him as if it were a joke but then he laughed.

"John. Felix. Anthony. Cena," he answered with a smirk. John chuckled. _Oh Michael…You just wait…_

"Alright. You're 1 and 1. Now your turn." Michael thought long and hard about this before finally answering.

"Well, since you started off with an easy question, I'll do the same. What's my full name?"

"Michael Sean Coulthard," he grinned. Cole's jaw just dropped. "What? You thought I wouldn't know this?" he laughed.

"I…don't know what I thought. But whatever. We're tied so your turn."

"Alright. Let's see…what's the name of the gym that I used to work out at before I started wrestling full time?"

"Hard Knocks." Cena stared at Cole with a smirk on his face until Cole looked away out of embarrassment.

"Cole…have you been studying me?" he teased.

"No. Why would I do that? I have nephews that worship you." Cena noticed that Cole wasn't looking at him anymore which made him smile.

"Okay. Well…if you say so. So what you got for me next?"

"Um…when's my birthday?" Cena twisted his face in a frown pretending to think about it but he knew the answer. After a minute of thought he grinned.

"Uh…If I recall correctly, it's December 8."

"You're right…which is scary. You're really starting to…do you just read random superstar profiles on WWE Universe?"

"Maybe. Now it's my turn again." _Time for a hard one…_ "Who was my favorite WWE Superstar growing up?"

"Uh…Shawn Michaels." Cena burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Cole but that is the incorrect answer."

"WHAT?! You lie!" he exclaimed. "I could have sworn…"

"Calm down Mike. Let me explain that one. I know it seems like I have this weird obsession with Shawn and well…I do actually, but that doesn't mean he was my favorite. Growing up, my favorite superstar was none other than everybody's favorite Hulkster. I asked you about my _childhood_ and not about now. So you know the rules Cole. Take it off." Cole looked like he wanted to just die. He cast Cena a pleading look as if begging him to reconsider but the champ only grinned. "I'm waiting." With a reluctant sigh, Michael stood to his feet. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had to start with his socks. He kicked them off slowly all the while cursing himself. _I can't believe this shit. He got me. Little prick._ "Aww Cole don't look so angry. Besides, you agreed to play the game. It's only fair that you go through with it. I'd hate to tell everyone that you're a liar."

"Shut it Cena!" he snapped. "And anyway, what's with this Hogan thing? The way you look at Shawn sometimes I'd swear…"

"Hey man, everyone looks at him that way. You can't help it. Shawn's a hot guy. Yes, I'll admit that he's my idol but as a kid I truly favored Hulk Hogan. Now come come. Off with the rest." He clapped his hands signaling for Cole to hurry up. Cole reluctantly reached for his britches and started undoing the zipper. Cena watched closely as the zipper came down and Cole's hands moved to shove his pants down. What he did not expect however, was to see that Cole was not wearing anything under them. Cole stared up at the ceiling doing everything he can to avoid Cena's gaze, but he couldn't stop the heat from rising to his face. He was well aware that the champ was watching him and it was doing things to him that he was sure Cena was bound to notice. _God not now…Not…_

"Cena how long do I have to stand here like this? It's…it's humiliating not to mention I'm cold."

"Yeah. Cold. I guess that would explain the—

"Alright. I've had enough of this." Michael bent over to pull his pants back up but when he stood back up, all he could do was gasp. Cena standing right in front of him just inches from his face smirking. "I…I…what gives?" he stammered.

"You're attracted to me aren't you?"

"I…I'm not," he lied.

"Yes you are and I think I just taught you a lesson." Cena curled his fingers under the tail of his shirt pulling it over his head to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest. Cole's jaw dropped and his eyes unconsciously wandered over it. Cena stepped closer to Cole til he could feel his warm breath hitting his chest. He leaned forward and whispered in Cole's ear. "No matter what you say, your body will _always_ tell on you." He pressed his lips to Cole's coaxing him into a kiss. The older man reluctantly responded to Cena's advance, kissing him back slowly. Cena's hands slid around Cole's back bringing him closer to him. He caressed the older man's back, consciously aware of how smooth it felt. He tore his lips away to start nipping at Cole's neck. "So what's my next question Michael?" His deep, sensual voice sent a chill through Cole's spine making him shudder. Cena felt his reaction and just held him tighter as he sucked on the tender flesh of his neck.

"I…I can't think…Ahhh," he moaned. One of Cena's hands slid down his front and in between his legs clasping his member.

"Come on Michael. I need another question or this game will never end." Cena started stroking his member slowly drawing low moans from Cole. Cole's was starting to lose himself to Cena's touch but he knew he needed to focus.

"I…uh…what's my…what's my favorite…ahh…God, Cena please…I can't," he moaned. Cena's pumping and twisting on his member was driving him crazy and he could feel himself wanting to cum.

"I need a question."

"Favorite color!" he breathed. Cena's lips moved towards his collar bone licking and suckling the flesh there. Meanwhile, his hand stroked Cole's member faster and faster as he searched for an answer.

"I'm thinking blue. Is blue correct Michael?" Cole was barely registering anything that was going on as he clung to Cena. Bit down on his shoulder as he pumped him faster.

"I…No…no it's…fuck Cena I'm about to cum…Ahhhhhhhh God!" Cole clung to the bigger man as he released all over his chest. His body shuddered from such a release, but it felt good. He couldn't recall the last time he'd cum like that. Cena stepped back and rid himself of his shorts, revealing his own throbbing member. Cole started blushing and looked away, feeling embarrassed about everything.

"Question 4 Michael, have you ever been with another man?" Cole looked up just in time for Cena to grab him and bend him over the desk.

"No I…Ahhh…" He felt fingers prying inside of him making him cry out. It hurt and felt extremely uncomfortable. Most of his sense had come back to him by now so he thought about telling Cena to stop. _I don't want this…I don't…_ "Oh fuck!" Cena grinned. He had found what he was looking for. Cole's body began welcoming the fingers as they touched his prostate each time. "God Cena please…" It was beginning to feel good to him and his member was hard.

"I need question 4 from you."

"Uh…God this feels good…Cena…uh…I…what's…what's my favorite food?" Cena pulled out of him. He quickly coated his cock with the cum on his hands and entered Cole slowly. "Oh God!" he screamed. It hurt. It fucking hurt and he was gripping that desk tightly as he took John. Tears clouded his eyes and he whimpered softly from the pain. Cena kissed the back of his neck.

"It'll get better," he coaxed. He moved in and out of Cole, slow and steady. It was hard – really hard because Cole was so fucking tight and hot that he could have cummed inside of him immediately. Cena reached around to clasp Cole's member and began stroking it again. "Mmm…God Cena…"

"You like that?" he whispered. He thrust inside of him a little bit harder.

"Fuck yes!" he cried. Cena chuckled in his ear.

"I have no idea what your favorite food is so I'll have to take a rain check since I'm already naked." Cena milked Cole's member as he continued to pound into him. He planted tiny kisses on the back of Cole's neck while the older man screamed with pleasure. "Fuck…Michael…I…question five, tell me my name." _Ahh fuck I'm about to cum…_

"Ahh…I…Oh God Cena!" Cena pounded into him harder. "Fuck its Cena! John Cena!" he screamed and then he gasped. His knees buckled and he cried out.

"God Cole I'm…Ahhh…" Cena filled Cole up, cumming inside of him before collapsing on his back. They both just laid there a sticky mess trying to catch their breaths. After a while of awkward silence, Cena started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cole mumbled.

"A lot of things." Cena moved away and started putting his clothes back on. Cole did the same, grumbling the whole while doing it. Cena grabbed Cole from behind scaring the shit out of him.

"Jesus Christ! Will you act like an adult for five minutes?"

"I can't help myself. It's the kid in me." He held Cole tightly forcing the older man to relax in his arms. "So do I get my last question Mr. Michael Cole?"

"I don't…You beat me. I suck at this game. No. I don't know what else to ask you."

"Aww come on. Ask me another question. Please?" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Question five: am I going to have to play this game every time Brawler is late?"

"Hmmm…that's a very good question. One that I can't answer right now."

"Oh well gee thanks."

"But…I can tell you this." Cena turned Cole around and planted another kiss on his lips. "I kind of like you Cole. I think we should start sleeping together."

"Um…no. Now, I'm leaving. I smell like—

"Me."

"And I need to shower." Cena smacked his ass as he walked by.

"See you Monday night."

**~xx~The Next Monday Night~xx~**

"Did you have a good weekend Cole?" Jerry asked. They were putting on their headsets getting ready to start the show.

"Uh…yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Oh okay. I figured you did. You're all glowing and bubbly," King said with a laugh. All of a sudden the crowd roared with cheers as everyone's favorite champ's music hit. Cena came bursting from behind the curtain full of energy. Cole pretended not to notice as he started down the ramp. Cena slid inside the ring to a thunderous applause smiling and posing for the crowd. He took the mic from Lillian's hand and started speaking.

"Good evening Chicago! The champ is here! Man," he laughed. "I wish I could tell you guys how good I feel right now but words can't possibly describe it, right Cole?" The cameras moved to the announcement table and Cole looked like he could just die. "Aww come on Cole. Lighten up. Don't be such a tight ass all the time. And in case you're wondering folks, Cole and I hang out all the time and believe me when I tell you this, he's got a tight ass….now moving on…" Jerry nudged Cole in the side to get his attention.

"What was that all about?" he mouthed. Cole just shrugged. _Wait til I get my hands on him…Five questions my ass…I'm shutting him down for good!_


End file.
